


Thanksgiving Dinner

by skylinesunflowers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grandma Esther’s Recipes, Holidays, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Multi, Team as Family, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: Frost experiences her first Thanksgiving with Team Flash at Joe's house.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend, Saniya. Don't worry - I added water to the Maggi noodles.

Frost blew on her cider, then took a sip. Caity would feel the aftereffects, once she woke up on the couch tomorrow morning. She'd never willingly hurt Caitlin, but this was one of those times when the lines were blurred. Alcohol didn't count as pain, per say.

Joe's red oven mitts were embroidered in green and blue butterflies, crashing into each other. Frost could only imagine that such a sloppy creation was the result of a Home Ec. project from years past. Caity had stitched a blanket in the eight grade, and never took the class again.

She knew a lot about Caity. After sharing a body for years, it was inevitable. That was why, as she heaped food onto a green plate, she avoided the cake Iris brought. Frost almost knew for a fact that eggshells were embedded inside, and didn't miss the way Cecile skirted it on her way to her seat.

Frost wasn't one for superstition, or religion. She wasn't the one who said grace before every meal until she turned seventeen; Caitlin was. Holding hands around the table was a foreign concept to her, but she still obliged.

Ralph's fingers were long and his hands were sweaty. Frost held it as loosely as she could, taking note of his nervous look. Cisco, on the other hand, had loosened up considerably - not that he needed to. He was practically vibrating at the table.

"I'll go first," Barry said, breaking the silence. His whole demeanor was downcast, shoulders slumped forward. "I'm grateful for my family ... Joe, Iris, and," his voice broke, "Nora. I'm thankful for - for the time I got to spend with her." Brightening, he continued, "I'm thankful for my friends."

Concern was a foreign emotion, but Frost felt it now. She wasn't about to go and hug Barry, but she did shift uncomfortably in her chair. Joe clasped Barry's shoulder and said something quietly.

Clearing his throat as he drew back, Joe sighed. "Looks like I'm going next. I'm thankful for my kids, all four of them, and for my wife. I'm thankful for all of you."

Jenna began wailing from her bassinet in the other room. Cecile stood, looking exceptionally pretty in her swing dress. Joe downed half his wine in one sip. "And I'm thankful for alcohol."

They skipped her over, coming to Ralph. He muttered something about work and Team Flash and stared at his plate, as if trying to decipher a code.

What was wrong with these people? It was one of the happiest day of the year, what with all the alcohol and the food. This was typical. Holding hands always led to sorrow.

"I'm thankful for," Frost thought for a moment, "Caitlin. She let me experience a year with alcohol and _birthday parties_ and more than I could ever hope to enjoy. Oh, and I'm thankful for you guys, or whatever."

Cisco's smile was blinding. "I knew there was a heart under that frost demeanor."

Groans came from all around the table, even Barry and Ralph. Boozed-up Cisco was too fun in a horrible, horrible way. She could almost hear Caitlin's fond sigh, and rolled her eyes along with the rest.

Cisco began to speak, about his friends and their team, with an honorable mention in the direction of the newest _Star Wars_ movie. Frost blew on her glass again, taking a generous swig.

 _You know, I'm thankful for you, too,_ Caity said. Her voice was soft inside Frost's head, and a reluctant smile pulled at her dark lips.

As she started on her noodles - Grandma Esther's recipe, of course - she looked around the table. Jenna was back in her bassinet, and Cecile was conversing with Ralph, who seemed to have come out of his funk. Cisco was laughing uncontrollably at something Iris said, and Barry looked on with mild interest. Joe was eyeing the slice of cake on his plate with mild distrust.

This, Frost thought, was all thanks to Caity. Damn Caitlin and her generosity.

 _Don't worry,_ Caitlin teased, _I love you too._


End file.
